ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scheiße (song)
Shiza Why has this song been renamed to "Shiza"? Scheiße (not schiebe, that isn't a word in any language) is the name that it has been confirmed as. Shiza might be the pronounciation but it isn't the title. Telephone isn't called Tellehfown is it? Unless there's an official source naming it Shiza, can we have this changed back to the offical title? Rolling Stone call it Scheiße (http://www.rollingstone.com/music/news/preview-six-songs-from-lady-gagas-born-this-way-20110218), and they're the most respectable source that gives it a name, I think it's ridiculous it's spelt phonetically. Haecandrome 14:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) According to Gaga's BMI, the legal title is Shiza. Only Gaga or someone else who worked on the track can upload this informatino, so basically just her or redone. BMI Agpuh 14:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) So why isn't "Money Honey" under the name of "That's Money Honey"? Or "The Fame" under "Fame"? BMI is notorious for being wrong, for a while Jeppe Laursen was ommited from the writing credits, though it was later fixed. Haecandrome 14:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Because those names were based on the album tracklist and booklet, which appears to be the highest reference for the Gagapedia. The admins are going by the most credible reference, which is currently the BMI. When the BTW booklet is released, the name for the song will be based off how it's spelled in that. So if the album says Shiza, it will remain as is. If it is actually spelled like Scheiße how RollingStone andd other lesser ssources than BMI, it will be changed. Agpuh 15:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Basically what's been mentioned, if it turns out "Shiza" is the demo name like "That's Money Honey", and an alternative is used on the Born This Way Booklet, then it'll be changed, but until then, BMI is one of the most credible sources. As far as the "Born This Way" and Jeppe issue, none of the other writers were uploaded, it was only listed under Stefani Germanotta, so we already knew it was going to be updated later on...which it was. So it's not that it's "incorrect", Gaga just doesn't want to reveal too much too early. She knows that fans check her BMI, so to keep some stuff hidden, she doesn't upload everything. That's also why not every song off Born This Way is uploaded yet. hEyyy XxMjF 16:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) But that's my point, if BMI actually TRIES to make songs wrong in order to keep a discretion, why are we calling it the most reliable source? Rolling Stone would have been given the tracks and been told what they were, they have no need to spell it incorrectly, but as you point out BMI do. I know I'm going to look incredibly silly if when BTW is released Shiza is the correct name, but for now, it's been called Sheiße by a respected source that wouldn't need to lie. Haecandrome 11:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Did I ever say BMI registered the wrong song? No. BMI registers copyright information which is "official". Official means demo or finished, that's why there's a section for "Alternate Titles". As far as Rolling Stone is concerned, that's simply a magazine. Magazines report misinformed details, that's a known fact. Not to discredit them, but while you're attacking BMI for "wrong" information, you might also want to realize that magazines only report on what they're told. There's a higher chance that someone will give false information to a tabloid than a copyright site. In any case, why not just wait? When the official tracklist is revealed, I will promise you that this page will be changed to what the official title is. Just deal with it for at most two months. hEyyy XxMjF 06:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ok this is rediculous. y r we changing the name of a song because BMI said something? it's obviously a nickname or they cencored themselves cause they know it means shit in german. and who the fuck saids it's another song? EVERYONE WHO LOVES GAGA said it was rumored to be another song. i think we should just get rid of Shiza and use it as Scheiße :One last time, on the page, there is a section for Alternate Titles, two of which include "Scheisse" and "Scheibe". The page will remain as is until the official track list is released, until then, keep your complaints to yourself. Complaining on this talk page will get you nowhere. :hEyyy XxMjF 09:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : :You know what, hEyyy XxMjF is right, there's no point arguing over it, everything will be answered in due course, but until that time can we at least have "Scheiße" bold like the BMI title? As a sort of temporary resolve, so people can see that "Scheiße" is the second most common name for the song, and is in the running for being listed as such on the tracklisting? Obviously, the page will still be "Shiza (song)", but maybe an explaination on why it's being called Shiza could be added so there's no confusion. Haecandrome 16:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :where the fuck did gaga say this was called Shiza?masternick3367 23:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Lady Gaga revealed the album tracklisting via twitpic on her twitter accoun a while ago. They spelled the song "Scheiße" in the main album, but under the remixes in the expanded edition, it's spelled, "Sheiße". Either way, it's NOT "Shiza". 18:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Possible 6th single after Marry The Night? 1. DJ Guena A Very Popular DJ Who Has Already Worked on Lady GaGa’s Judas and Just Dance Remixes Has Said that he’s Working On an Official Remix For “Scheiße” for GaGa. 2. Interscope Has Been Giving Radio Edits of The Song to Different Radio Stations. 3. According To Some Little Monsters Who Met GaGa In New York She Told The To Learn German For The Next Single. 4. Lady GaGa Performed Scheiße At The iHeart Radio Music Festival September 24th. 5. 93.1 FM Played Scheiße ::This issue has already been settled, which is why the page is titled "Sheiße". ::hEyyy XxMjF 19:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Lyrics? I was looking throught the lyrics and wanted to translate them from German to English. So I put it in Google Translate and it didn't seem to recagnize very much. Could someone edit the lyrics to spell them correctly? Or maybe give a translation. 02:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Gaga does NOT speak German in this song. These are just German sounding words. Hence "I don't speak German but I wish I could" :P Just think of them as Scheiße's "rah rah, ah ah ah",'s. ::I'm one to believe you since I don't actually know German, but the album will be released in 4 days, and then we'll have the album booklet where we can upload the official lyrics. ::hEyyy XxMjF 19:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::The words are German; when you enter the lyrics into an online translator, it detects them as German but doesn't translate them correctly. The words are probably conjugated in a way that confuses translators. Dsc385 21:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) It is not Scheibe Scheibe means disk in German it has absoultely nothing to do with Lady Gaga or the song whatsover :While language wise, you're right, legally you're wrong. Two alternate legal names are "SCHEISSE" "SCHEIBE" (as registered). :hEyyy XxMjF 21:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Scheiße in German DEFINITELY means "shit". RUMORED AS 5TH SINGLE FROM BORN THIS WAY: According to fans that met Gaga in New York she told them "You better start learning German for my next single." So that might mean Scheiße is the 5th single off Born This Way!